Untold Secrets
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: Set seven years after season 2. Elle and Reid had dated for six months before Elle left the BAU, during that time she became pregnant with Reid's baby, but didn't tell him. How will he react when he finds out he's a father? Bad summery but please R and R?
1. Concerned

**So I got this idea and you know how I am, once an idea gets in my head I have to write it.**

**If my typing is off it's because my fingers are frozen. :D**

**This part of the story is set during the four months between Fisher King Part 2 and P911. The rest of the story is five years after season 3? I think.**

**Nope, I STILL don't own Criminal Minds.**

----

Elle Greenaway woke up when she heard a knock at her door. She had been out of the hospital for two days and she was already driving herself insane. There was NOTHING to do.

"Coming!" She called getting up off of her couch where she had fallen to sleep. She let out a small groan at the stabbing pain that washed through her as she put some weight on her arm. She made a mental note not to use that arm to get up off of the couch again.

"Hey Elle." Reid said nervously when Elle answered the door. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" She asked, she hadn't expected him to be at her door.

"I thought you might be, uh, bored?" He said raising his eyebrows in that adorable manner he always did.

"Yeah, I was napping." She said, she could see the look of regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" He said taking a step back from the door.

"No it's okay, I wasn't really tired anyways." She lied. "Come in, please." She said motioning him into the house, he obeyed.

"So," He said nervously. "what have you been up to?" He asked sitting down on her couch, there was some blood on it, _her_ blood.

"I have just been sitting around here, watching TV." She said sitting down next to him.

"What have you been watching?" He asked.

"Nothing of interest, Soup, Who's Line is it Anyways reruns." She said smiling a little when he looked at her like she was from outer space.

"What's 'Soup'?" He asked.

"It's a show where they make fun of all the stupid things people do on TV shows. It's funny, and they mostly show soap opera's and reality TV." She said, Reid nodded, still not getting it. "Never mind." She said, "Do you want some tea, or coffee?" She asked, she watched Reid's eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning when she said 'coffee'.

"Coffee please." He said. Elle got up off the couch to make him some coffee. She came back a few minutes later with a cup of coffee for Reid and a cup of tea for her.

"Here you go." She said handing him the cup. She watched nervously as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Elle, this is perfect." He said sighing with pleasure.

"Really?" She asked sitting down next to him. She still wasn't aloud to drink coffee, much to her chagrin.

"Mmhmm." He said taking another sip of his coffee. She smiled as she watched him enjoy his coffee. _He looks so adorable when he… where did that come from?! _She thought to herself. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, my shoulder is a little sore is all." She lied, it was only half true.

"Don't you have pain medication?" Reid asked eyeing her with concern.

"Yeah, but I took it four hours ago, so I have to wait two more hours before I take anymore." Elle said sadly.

"Oh." Reid said sympathetically. Elle nodded. "Well I have to be going." Reid said.

"What? Why?" She asked, he had only been there for a few minutes.

"I'm supposed to meet Morgan at a bar in ten minutes, I'm going to be late." Reid said.

"Can I go with you?" Elle asked.

"I don't know." Reid said.

"Please, I won't drink anything." She whined.

"Fine." Reid sighed standing up.

"Thanks! Let me go change real quick." She said walking down the hall towards her bedroom. When she came back she was dressing in a skintight black t-shirt and hip huggers. _Damn Elle. _Reid thought to himself, _Why do you have to be so beautiful? _

"Wow." He said, he was awestruck.

"Do I look okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Reid chocked.

"Lets go." Elle said walking ahead of him to the door. Mostly to hide her smile.

----

"Hey Morgan!" JJ called from across the bar, she and Garcia had just arrived. Hotch was supposed to be here soon, and Reid should have been here ten minutes ago.

"Where's Reid?" Garcia asked looking around the crowded bar.

"He hasn't gotten here get." Morgan said from where he sat.

"Really?" JJ asked, she was concerned, Reid was never late.

"Yeah, oh wait there he is!" Morgan said pointing at the door. "And… Elle?" He asked, he had invited Elle but she had said she wanted to rest…

"Hey guys." Elle said smiling at the group.

"Hey Elle, I thought you were resting." Morgan said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I was, but now I'm not." Elle said.

"I called you forty minutes ago." Morgan reminded her. Reid looked at Elle with surprise.

"If you wanted to rest you shouldn't have come." Reid said apologetically.

"It's okay I wanted to." Elle said glaring at Morgan. "Good going." She whispered angrily to Morgan.

"What?" Morgan asked perplexed.

"You know how he is." Elle scolded.

"Sorry." He said, though he didn't sound sorry.

"Hey Reid, you want to dance?" Elle asked.

"I… uh…" Reid stuttered, he did _not _want to dance.

"Please?" She asked.

"Fine." Reid said reluctantly. JJ and Garcia eyed Reid suspiciously.

"What is going on with them?" Garcia asked.

"I have no idea." Morgan said watching them go to the dance floor. They all laughed when they watched Reid nervously dance with Elle, he wasn't very good. They saw Elle wince at the same time Reid did.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked nervously from across the room.

"Yeah." Elle chocked. Her shoulder hurt, a lot.

"Do you need to sit down?" He asked, his eyes were filled with concern.

"No, no, I don't want to have to listen to Morgan teasing us all evening." Elle said.

"W…why would he tease… _us_?" He asked nervously.

"Because we came here together, and when he called earlier I said I wouldn't come yet… here I am." She said. Reid became even more nervous.

"O…oh." Reid chocked. Elle laughed at the look on his face.

"Relax." She whispered in his ear, sending shivers through his body. The more they danced the more relaxed he became.

"You okay?" He asked a little later.

"Yeah." She sighed resting her head on Reid's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I just left my pain medication at home." She said smiling weakly.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" He asked.

"Yeah, I could just catch a cab." She said.

"No I'll drive you!" He insisted.

"Thanks." Elle said smiling gratefully. Then they turned to the door and left the crowded bar.

---

"Here you go." Reid said pulling up to Elle's house.

"Could you walk me in there?" Elle asked trying her best to cover the fear in her voice, but her eyes gave her away.

"Of course." Reid said getting out of his car.

"Thanks." She sighed, he could see she was afraid of going into the house.

"Could you go first?" She asked when they got to the door.

"Yeah." He said, he opened the door once she had unlocked it. He scanned the flashlight through the house before turning on the light. He told Elle to sit down on the couch while he checked the rest of the house. Once he was sure that no one was in the house he walked back out to the living room.

"It's all clear?" She asked Reid nodded. "You're sure?"

"Yes Elle, no one is in the house." Reid said walking towards the door.

"Please don't go?" She asked, he had never seen Elle look so scared.

"I guess I could stay for a little while." Reid said.

---

**That's all for this chapter! **

**Please review! I love reviews? **


	2. Together

**Nope, still don't own Criminal Minds, but I wish I did. **

**I would like to thank rogueandkurt, Hidge (**somehow I knew you'd be interested in this story. ;D**) and numb3rslover for your reviews. **

---

Reid woke up the next morning, the golden sunshine rested on his closed eyelids. When he sat up he almost fainted when he saw he wasn't in his bed. He looked at the sleeping figure next to him and saw Elle; she was wearing a black lace bra and matching panties. He was only wearing his boxers. The events of the night suddenly came washing back into his memory.

Elle had been afraid to be left alone. So he had stayed for hours, they watched a late night 'Who's Line is it Anyways?' marathon. At about two am he had insisted that he had to leave, but the look of pure terror in Elle's eyes were to much to bare, so he stayed. At three am Elle had shut off the TV and **insisted **that he sleep in her room. He had of course been very nervous and fought her on the matter, but she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Next thing he knew they were kissing, and eventually their bodies were in tangled in sweat and moans.

"Spencer?" She asked waking up. He smiled to himself, his name sounded so good coming out of her mouth.

"Good morning." He said.

"It wasn't a dream?" She asked looking at his, almost naked, body.

"No." He said smiling, then his face fell when it hit him that she might not really like him, that she had been just using him, that… his thoughts were cut off when Elle captured his lips into another passionate kiss.

"Good." She remarked breathlessly when they pulled apart. "Are you hungry?" She asked getting out of the bed.

"Yeah." He said climbing out of the bed as well, suddenly his phone started ringing from inside his pants pockets. He looked around franticly for his pants; once he spotted them he dove for the phone. Which sent Elle into a fit of giggles. "H-hello?" He asked.

"_Reid, it's Morgan. Where are you at?" _Morgan asked.

"What do you mean 'where am I'?" Reid asked.

"You said last night you would meet me for coffee and to pick you up at ten. Well it's ten and I don't see your car." Morgan said.

"Shit." Reid mumbled.

"What is it?" Elle asked, Reid stuck his finger up in the air to signal that he would tell her in a minute.

"Uh how about I meet you at the Starbucks I always go to?" Reid offered.

"_Reid where are you?" _Morgan asked suspiciously, he seemed to realize that Reid was at a girl's house, maybe.

"I completely forgot and I went to check on Elle, I was worried about her." Reid lied, though it was half true, he had went to check on her, _yesterday. _

"_Okay, listen man I'll see you in ten minutes. Tell Elle I said hi." _He said.

"Okay." Reid said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Elle asked.

"I was supposed to meet Morgan for coffee, I completely forgot." Reid said pulling on his pants.

"So you're just going to leave?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back as soon as I am done." He said apologetically.

"Alright." She said as he started to head for the bedroom door. Before he made it out she gave him a quick kiss, which stopped him head in his tracks. "Do we, uh, want to talk about it first?" She asked.

"Talk about what?" He asked.

"We slept together Reid, do we still want to be just friends or…" She said.

"I want to be with you Elle, I really do, but is it the right thing to do?" He asked.

"We'll talk about this when you get back from coffee." She said.

"Yeah, we will." He said heading out the door. Elle watched him go and sighed. She was in love with him, but she didn't know if the kid was ready for a relationship, or if she was ready to be serious with someone. She growled in frustration and headed towards the kitchen to make some tea.

----

"Reid are you okay? You haven't talked very much since we got here." Morgan said a half an hour later.

"Sorry I'm just, preoccupied?" He said taking another sip of his coffee.

"What's up?" Morgan asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing." Reid said taking another sip of his coffee, though Morgan couldn't see it he was completely out of coffee and he was just using it as cover.

"It's about Elle isn't it? You're worried about her?" Morgan asked, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"Yeah." Reid lied. It was about Elle, but he wasn't worried about her, well not until Morgan mentioned it anyways.

"She'll be fine." Morgan assured him.

"Yeah." Reid said unconvinced. Though he was going to do everything in his power to make her be all right.

---

"Coming!" Elle called excitedly when she heard a knock on her door, when she opened it though she was disappointed to see it was only JJ. "Hey." She said making no effort to cover her disappointment.

"Good to see you to." JJ said smiling.

"Sorry I was just expecting it to be… someone else." Elle said not looking JJ straight in the eyes.

"Okay spill, now." JJ said walking into Elle's house and taking a seat on the couch.

"Spill what?" Elle asked sitting down next to her friend.

"I know that look, what's up? Who's the lucky guy?" JJ asked.

"No one, not yet anyways." She said.

"Who's the to-be-lucky guy then?" JJ asked.

"JJ, I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" Elle asked pleading with her eyes.

"Okay." JJ sighed. "But when you are ready to talk I want to know _everything._" JJ said.

"Sure." Elle said. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Uh," JJ said thinking it over. "sure." A few minutes later Elle handed JJ a cup of coffee, just then there was a knock on the door. Elle walked quickly over to it.

"Elle I- hey JJ." Reid said he started to say something to Elle but he stopped when he saw JJ.

"Hey Spence." JJ said smiling at him.

"Should I come back later?" He asked looking at Elle.

"No come in, I just made coffee." Elle said.

"That sounds good, seeing as how I just spent the last half an hour sipping air." He said.

"What?" Elle asked confused.

"Morgan wouldn't leave me alone so I pretended to be drinking coffee even when I was out." Reid explained.

"Oh." Elle said. Just then JJ's phone rang.

"Hello?" JJ asked, she talked for a few minutes before sighing. "I got to go. And Spence, you'll most likely be getting a call from me very soon." JJ said before walking out the door.

"So…" Elle said. "Have you thought it over?" Elle asked. Reid didn't answer with words; instead he walked up to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They did not part until oxygen became a serious problem. "I guess that's a yes?" She asked.

"Yep." Reid said smiling at her.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Watch some of the Who's Lines we recorded?" He asked, she had made him completely addicted to the show.

"Sure." She said sitting down on the couch.

----

**It's late, I was bored, so I threw together this chapter. Hope you liked it. Hidge I could use some of your wonderful ReidElle ideas? **

**Please review? Reviews make me happy:D **


	3. Back at the BAU

**Nope, still don't own Criminal Minds. **

**Okay so it didn't show that I posted the last chapter, but now it will. **

**I would like to thank Hidge for your review:D **

**The main plot is seven years after season 2 so I am skipping ahead to when Elle comes back to the BAU, then I might skip ahead to other episodes, don't worry I will try my best to make it easy to digest. **

**Some lines are taken directly out of P911 and Perfect Storm. I may have skipped some parts though for the sake of the story. **

---

Weeks went by, the weeks built up to months until four months passed. Every day was the same, except when Reid was on a case. When he was at home he would go over to Elle's and just hang out, most nights he would stay the night, and all that that implies. That morning Elle stepped off of the elevator that went to the BAU for the first time in four months. She looked around nervously as she walked slowly down the hall, just then Reid walked pass.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Reid." She said, her heart was pounding uncontrollably in her chest.

"Elle, wow." He said walking over to her. "So you're, uh, o-okay?" He asked, Hotch walked up beside him.

"I didn't think you were back until next week." Hotch said.

"Oh, uh, I got a text message so…" She started to say, not looking him in the eye.

"Then it was a mistake." Hotch said sternly.

"Is there a case?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Not until you're healthy." Hotch insisted.

"Yesterday I found myself looking forward to a soap opera…" She said looking at Hotch for the first time. _All thanks to Reid. _She thought to herself.

"Which one?" Reid asked excitedly. Elle ignored him to keep from laughing.

"Please, let me go back to work Hotch." Elle pleaded.

"The doctor hasn't cleared you for the field." Hotch insisted.

"Please Hotch." Elle begged.

"You need more time." Hotch said.

"I've been out for _four _months, what I need is to go back to work." Elle insisted.

"We're going to Cleveland, Reid is going to the Crimes Against Children's Division, go with him." Hotch said handing her a file.

"But I…" She started to argue.

"Or go home." Hotch said walking away.

"I'm all yours Dr. Reid." She said smiling before walking away. Reid followed her, _I know._ He thought to himself, following her into the bullpen. A sudden wave of nausea rushed over Elle.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked seeing the look on her face.

"Yeah." She said trying her best to hold down the vomit that tried to escape her mouth. Reid eyed her suspiciously. "Be right back." She said running to the bathroom.

"Hey Reid, was that Elle?" Morgan asked walking over to the young profiler.

"Yeah." Reid said looking at Morgan.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"I think she has the flu or something." Reid said.

"What makes you say that?" Morgan asked.

"The last few days she's been tired and she's been throwing up." Reid explained.

"Yeah, I had the flu just last week, remember?" Morgan asked. Reid smiled.

"How could I forget?" He asked making a face. He had gone over to Morgan's when he had the flu, and Morgan had vomited all over him.

"Yeah, sorry about that man." Morgan said smiling.

"Yeah not as sorry as I was." Reid said going over to his desk and sitting down to get some last minute paperwork done.

---

A couple days later the team stood in the street with Katie Cole, the head of the Crimes Against Children Division. They were close to finding the UnSub, but time had run out. Any chances of finding the boy seemed to have slipped through their fingers. Elle and Morgan paced nervously. Reid followed Elle like a little puppy dog.

"I never had a good suspect, I only did general interviews with child offenders on the east coast." Katie said while she dialed her phone.

"One of them was the right guy." Hotch said.

"Amanda, hey, uh, I need you to pull all of the original files on Peter's case. Uh somewhere in my office, try my desk." Katie said into the phone. "I need the names of everyone I interviewed."

"Tell her to call Penelope Garcia at the BAU, she'll be able to tell us if we can cross any off." Morgan said.

"You got it? Thanks." Katie said hanging up the phone. Elle let out a stressed sigh. She wanted more than anything to find the poor kid, but there didn't seem to be enough time…

---

Later that evening Morgan sat at his desk while Elle, Reid, JJ, and Garcia all watched 'Peter's' mother walk through the BAU with Gideon and Hotch coached her on what to say.

"Don't say anything about being his mother, that will just scare him confused." Gideon said.

"It's going to be a long process." Katie said.

"I know." Peter's mother said tearfully.

"He's this way." Gideon said walking up the stairs and past the girls and Reid. Garcia, JJ, and Reid all watched her pass while Elle started to walk down the stairs. Reid joined her.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah." Elle sighed.

"Are you going home?" Reid asked, Hotch had told them that they could all take the rest of the day off.

"Yeah, I want to go home and curl up with a good book and sleep." Elle said grabbing her coat, she snuck a look into the conference room where the mother and son were reuniting.

"Let me drive you." He begged.

"Fine." She said smiling, they walked out of the BAU together.

---

Fourteen hours later Reid and Elle lie in bed naked, they were both sleeping peacefully when their phones rang. Elle moaned in frustration as she sat up in bed.

"Hello?" Reid asked answering his phone.

"_Hey sorry to call so early, we've got a new one, it's bad." _JJ said.

"Worse than the last one?" He asked unconvinced.

"_Well, no, but it's bad." _JJ said.

"I'll be there in an hour." Reid sighed hanging his phone up at the same time Elle hung up hers.

"Well," Elle said getting out of bed to find her underwear, "I guess playtimes over."

"Yeah." Reid sighed getting out of bed to find his boxers and clothes. "Can I use your shower?" He asked.

"Sure." Elle said clasping the clasp on her bra.

"Thanks." He said walking out of the door towards the bathroom. Elle watched him go. She wished she could talk to him, tell him that she wasn't the same. That she needed help, but her pride wouldn't let her. No matter how badly she knew she needed it. She growled in frustration as she flopped back onto her bed.

---

"So the music isn't added so if you turn down the music you also turn down the voices?" Hotch asked an hour and a half later, Elle and Reid stood on opposite sides of the room, to control themselves.

"Can't we get Garcia to separate out the audio tracks?" Morgan asked.

"She's already working on it." Hotch said tensely.

"Well the sooner we know how he talks to the women the sooner we know who we're dealing with." Morgan said looking at the pictures.

"Tell us about Laura Cleminson." Gideon said to JJ, referring to the latest victim, whose father had died watching the video of her being tortured because he had a heart condition.

"She's twenty years old, sophomore at Jackson Ville University in Florida. Soon to be the fifth in a series of rapes and murders over the past two years. Some women were abducted in parking lots, others while they were running." JJ informed the team.

"And when was she reported missing?" Hotch asked.

"Technically she wasn't. Roommate thought she was visiting family, family thought she was at school." JJ said.

"Close to her family?" Hotch asked.

"Very, she had dinner with them on Sunday." JJ said.

"That was five days ago and no body has seen her until now." Hotch said.

"She wasn't killed on the tape, and forensics suggest that the others were tortured for weeks before they were killed, so we should operate as though she was still alive." Morgan pointed out.

"Not for long if the bastard gets his way." Elle said speaking for the first time since she had arrived. Reid raised one eyebrow and continued his nervous swaying from behind Morgan.

"Okay I don't get it, this is the second abduction and now the second DVD. Why'd they wait to call us in?" Morgan asked.

"The last victims family received this DVD two months ago." Elle said pushing a button on the remote, starting another DVD of another young girl being tortured. "Jackson PD thought they'd get more clues, instead it just raised more questions." Hotch rubbed his head in frustration.

"Turn that down please." Gideon said warily from where he sat, the entire team was in a very bad mood. This was going to be a tough case, and Reid was very concerned about Elle.

---

"Frank was supposed to be at work yesterday, if Laura, if Laura hadn't driven back to campus that night, this wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't…" Laura's mother said tearfully. Hotch tried his best not to show his emotion, Elle looked up at him with tears in her eyes before looking down at the table. She knew exactly how she felt.

---

"Sense the DNA didn't match Jackson Ville PD didn't put it together." Reid said.

"And since they weren't looking for two offenders." Elle added setting a file down in front of Reid, gently brushing his arm, which sent shivers down his spine.

---

A few hours later Elle and Reid stood outside of the interrogation room watching Gideon interrogate Tony Carnado.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked Elle lightly touching her arm. The gentle touch sent shivers down both their spines.

"Yeah." She sighed, "I can't understand why she would help kill all those women." Elle said.

"Yeah, but that's not all that's bothering you. You've been a little on edge since you went to the mother's house with Hotch." Reid said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elle said turning back to the window. It hurt that she wouldn't trust him. "I'm not ready to talk about it, when I am you will be the first person I talk to." Elle added seeing the look on his face.

"Okay." Reid said turning back to the window.

---

**I know the chapter shouldn't be ending yet but I have to get on with my evening, and I have been putting this chapter together all day! **

**The next chapter will be during 'Psychodrama' and 'The Aftermath'. And you will have to forget about the whole drinks in Elle's room scene for reasons that will become apparent in the next chapter. **

**Believe me I LOVE that scene, but it doesn't work for this story. **

**Please review?**


	4. Killer

**Nope, still don't own Criminal Minds. **

**I would like to thank Hidge for continuing to review. **

**This episode is set during 'Psychodrama' and 'The Aftermath', some lines will be taken directly out of those episodes. **

---

Elle sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. The team had been back from the case for about six hours. She had immediately made an appointment with the doctor so that she could confirm her suspicions.

"Elle Greenaway?" A young brunette nurse asked.

"That's me." Elle said standing up.

"The doctor will see you now." The nurse said, she led Elle into an examination room, a doctor, who appeared to be in his late thirties with dark hair and kind green eyes, stood in the middle of the room. 

"Take a seat." The doctor said kindly gesturing towards the examination table. "So what can I do for you?" The doctor asked once Elle was seated on the examination table.

"Well I've been nauseous and tired, my boyfriend thinks I have the flu but…" Elle said, her voice trailing off.

"I see, so you've been sexually active?" The doctor asked taking notes.

"Yes." Elle said.

"Have you been using protection? Or birth control?" The doctor asked, Elle blushed.

"Birth control makes me go nuts, my hormones go all over the place, so I can't take it." Elle said.

"What about condoms?" The doctor asked. Elle blushed again.

"No." She said slightly ashamed.

"Okay, well I will have some blood work done and I will call you with the results." The doctor said looking up from his notes. "You should know you need to avoid alcohol and anything that has caffeine in it until we get the results back. What kind of job do you have?" The doctor asked.

"I work for the BAU of the FBI." Elle informed him.

"Well, you might not want to be working in the field." The doctor said. "Inform your supervisor on the situation."

"Okay." Elle said, she didn't intend to follow the doctor's orders, she could take care of herself. Just then her phone started to ring. "Greenaway."

"_Hey Elle it's JJ, we have a new case." _JJ said. Elle let out a sigh.

"Another one? We just got back." Elle moaned, the doctor eyed her suspiciously.

"_Sorry." _JJ said.

"Hold on just a minute JJ." Elle said placing her hand over the mouthpiece of her cell phone. "How long will the blood work take?" Elle whispered to the doctor.

"To take the blood, only a few minutes. I can call you with the results." The doctor said.

"I'll be there in forty minutes JJ." Elle said.

"_Okay." _JJ said hanging up the phone.

---

Once Elle had her blood taken out she made her way out of the hospital, on her way out she ran into Hailey and Jack.

"I'm so sorry." Elle said when she bumped into the blonde, she didn't recognize her until she turned to look at her. "Hey Hailey, what are you doing here?" Elle asked.

"Jack had to have some tests done, what are you doing here?" Hailey asked bouncing her son ever so slightly.

"Oh, uh, I haven't felt well so I was getting some blood work done." Elle said looking everywhere but Hailey's face.

"Oh." Hailey said, she seemed to know exactly what was going on. "Who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

"What?" Elle screeched.

"Elle, I was pregnant once, I know that look." Hailey said. Elle sighed.

"You can't tell Hotch." Elle begged.

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"The BAU, they're all I have left, if you tell him I'll lose that too." Elle said.

"Only if you tell me who the dad is." Hailey said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elle said.

"Okay." Hailey sighed. "I have to drop off Jack at my mom's, but then I am going to talk to Aaron." Hailey said, anger burning in her eyes. "So I will see you in a little bit."

"Oh yeah, okay. Should I warn him?" Elle asked smiling a little.

"No, please don't." Hailey said.

"Okay, bye." Elle said walking out of the door.

"Bye!" Hailey called walking to her car.

---

"Stripping bandit." Elle said pulling a sheet of paper out of the fax machine. "That's terrible, it makes it sound like the bandit's doing the stripping." Elle said sitting down next to Hotch.

"What would you call him?" Reid asked not looking up from his file.

"Pervert." JJ said.

"Scum bag." Elle said.

"I'd call him an ass…" Morgan started to say but Hotch cut him off.

"Hey focus please." Hotch said holding up his hand to stop them from spouting off anymore.

---

"Are you alright?" Hotch said about ready to follow the detective down a hall.

"I just need some popcorn." She said looking at the DVD's of the witness statements she had to watch.

"Have fun." Hotch said walking out of the room. Once Hotch was out of the room Elle's phone rang. "Greenaway." Elle said snapping her phone open.

"_Ms. Greenaway? It's doctor Travis, we met yesterday." _The kind doctor said.

"Oh, hey. I didn't expect you to call so soon." She said popping in one of the DVD's. One of the witnesses starting talking tearfully. She had to pause it because she needed to pay attention to it, and she couldn't do that on the phone.

"_What are you watching?" _The doctor asked.

"Witness statements for a case we're working on." Elle said.

"_Oh." _The doctor said. _"I have your results back." _He said.

"Spit it out." She said impatiently.

"_You're pregnant." _The doctor said.

"O-oh okay, thanks." She said, her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. It wasn't that she didn't want to have children, but she wasn't well and she knew it. She didn't know if she could take care of another human being.

"_No problem." _The doctor said hanging up the phone. Elle pushed play and watched the witness statements.

---

"Are you okay?" Reid asked walking into the room where Elle was watching the videos.

"Yeah." Elle sighed pausing the DVD.

"You seem preoccupied, what's up?" Reid asked.

"Nothing." Elle snapped. Reid looked like he was just punched in the stomach and he slowly backed out of the room. Elle felt guilty for making him so upset and scared. "Spencer I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." She said standing up and walking over to him.

"What's wrong, please tell me." He begged.

"I'm not ready to talk about it." Elle said. _You are such a prideful bitch. _She scolded herself, he should know that in about six months he was going to be a father! But her pride got in the way.

"Okay." Reid sighed, "I have to go finish narrowing down the geographical profile."

"Okay." She sighed watching him leave the room.

---

Two nights later Elle and Reid stood in the break room, eating and drinking. Elle's fear of being at home was getting worse, and Reid's apartment had caught on fire so they couldn't go there. So they just hung out at the BAU. Just then Gideon came walking into the break room to get some water.

"Doesn't anybody ever go home?" Gideon asked.

"You're here." Elle pointed out.

"Exactly, believe me, you do not want to model your social life on mine." Gideon said reaching for a water bottle.

"If it makes you feel any better, Hotch and Morgan took off." JJ said.

"Hotch is married, Morgan's, you know, Morgan." Reid said past a mouthful of food.

"What's this?" Gideon asked picking up a file that JJ had but on the table.

"Police in Dayton Ohio need our help with a serial rapist." JJ said.

"What's the story?" Elle asked.

"Three months ago he raped students at a small bible collage. Roughly an attack a week then suddenly nothing." JJ said watching Gideon lay down pictures of the victims on the table. "Until nine days ago he suddenly reappeared with a whole new victim pattern. Both those women were in their late thirties. They were raped about five days apart."

"Where are the new attacks taking place?" Gideon asked.

"Opposite ends of the city. He was waiting for them when they came home." JJ said looking at Elle. Reid's head swung around to look at his girlfriend. Concern lined his face.

"How do we know it's the same guy?" Elle asked looking at the table. _This is not going to be good for Elle. _Reid thought, he made a point to watch her carefully.

---

"What the hell are your men doing!" Elle yelled at detective Kalahana.

"Excuse me?" The detective asked insulted.

"You can have men outside the door but a woman can still get raped inside!" Elle yelled.

"Elle." Morgan said trying to calm Elle down.

"They knocked there was no answer, there was no legal cause to enter." The detective said.

"So they just walked away?" Elle asked.

"No they left messages telling her that it was urgent that she contact the police." The detective said.

"That message must be on the answering the creep said he would rape her!" Elle snapped starting to walk away.

"Elle, Elle." Morgan said still trying to calm her down, he did not want to be caught in the middle of a catfight.

"They did everything in their power!" The detective yelled.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Elle snarled walking away.

"Elle!" Morgan yelled sternly, he was both shocked and concerned.

---

The next day Elle was sent in undercover, as a victim. She sat alone in the house on the couch. She held a pillow close to her chest. All she could think about was the fact that she _had _been a victim. That now she might become one again. That she had to protect her baby. Right now she really wished she had told Hotch that she was pregnant, that way she wouldn't have to be here.

The day passed agonizingly slow. Soon night fell but she still didn't want to leave the house. As long as she was in there she was safe, if she left who knew what would happen? He could change his MO and just take her, instead of breaking into her 'house'. She turned on the stereo, it calmed her a lot. She was just starting to feel better when her phone rang. Fear rushed through her. She grabbed her gun and left the house. He was out there, she knew it.

As she walked down the driveway she could feel him watching her. What he had done to those women rushed through her memory at lightning speed. Anger rushed over her. She knew how they felt, they had a right to feel safe in their homes! She walked over to the car and dragged the man out at gunpoint, Hotch, Morgan, and Gideon were all there in an instant. None of them seemed pleased. But she knew she had done the right thing, she knew it…

---

"You're letting him walk!" Elle asked getting right up in Morgan's face when she saw Lee walking out of the interrogation room, **not **in handcuffs, where he belonged.

"Back off Elle." Morgan said trying to calm her down.

"You don't know what he's done." She said.

"The only reason he's walking is because you panicked." Hotch said getting in her face.

"I'm supposed to believe you've got my back!" Elle yelled tearfully. Reid swayed nervously behind her.

"What are you saying to me?" Hotch asked.

"The last time you sent me home Hotch you got me shot." Elle spat.

"Walk with me." Gideon said, he had had enough. "Right now." He said dragging her into an empty room. "Need to get some air?" He asked calmly. Elle took a deep breath. "When you do I want you to think about what you've been through. About this job. What you are capable of. Do you understand me?" He said. Elle just looked at him, she knew if she spoke she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears. She simply rolled her eyes and walked out the door. She walked by Reid, who reached out to her, she blew him off. He looked at Gideon before following her.

"Elle!" He called after her once they were outside.

"What do you want Reid?" She asked angrily.

"Elle talk to me, please?" He begged resting his hand on her arm.

"I can't." Elle said tearfully.

"Please Elle, I can help you, let me help you." Reid begged.

"No one can help me." She said.

"Let me try!" He begged. She shook her head and walked away.

---

Later that night Elle lye in her bed in the motel room thinking. She thought for a long time. She finally realized justice had to be served, no matter what.

---

"Is this what you do? You wait for them to come home." Elle said to Lee walking out from behind a dumpster.

"You're not supposed to be here." Lee said nervously.

"You can't talk to a woman without a gun in your hand?" She asked innocently. "You and I both know what you are, you are not going to hurt women any more."

"I would never hurt them." He said earnestly. "You know that. It's why you let me go."

"I didn't let you do anything." Elle said.

"Y-you're very pretty." Lee said.

"What did you just say to me?" Elle asked angrily.

"Why do you choose to do a job that is so dangerous?" Lee asked. "You should find a man to take care of you." He said. _I had one, and I blew him off. _Elle thought sorrowfully, but she didn't let it show.

"Like you took care of those women." Elle said angrily.

"Now you're trying to interrogate me." Lee said. "You know you're not supposed to do that."

"I'm just here to let you know I am not going to rest until you go away." She said through clenched teeth.

"No. You're here because you want me to say thank you." Lee said.

"You're sick." Elle said disgusted.

"Really? Because, without you, I'd still be locked up." Lee said.

"I didn't let you walk." She said angrily.

"Thank you." He said stepping right up into her face, but not to scare her. "You've made a lot of women very happy."

"Hey Lee." She said as he was walking away, he turned around to face her. She pulled out her gun and shot him three times. She knew she had done the right thing but… she had just killed a man in cold blood. Did she? She didn't know what to think…

---

"Gideon!" Hotch said loudly knocking on his door.

"What is it?" Gideon asked opening his door.

"Elle shot Lee. The police are at Lee's house right now." Hotch said.

"What?" Gideon asked.

"Lets go." Hotch said. They walked down the hall.

---

**I would have wrote more but we're having a bunch of people over and the first just arrived! Please review!!!!!!**


	5. She's Really Gone

**I still don't own Criminal Minds. **

**I would like to thank Hidge and numb3rslover for your reviews. **

**The beginning part of this chapter is Elle's decision to leave. **

---

Reid was lying awake in bed when he heard Hotch calling to Gideon, something was wrong. He walked over to the door and opened it a crack. 

"What is it?" Reid heard Gideon ask. 

"Elle shot Lee. The police are at Lee's house right now." Hotch said. Reid thought he was going faint. 

"What?" He asked at the same moment Gideon did. 

"Let's go." Hotch said to Gideon, they both walked down the hall together. 

"Oh god." Reid whispered tearfully. He pressed his back to the wall and slid down it to the floor. He put his head on his knees, sobs wrenched his body. _This could __**not **__be happening. _He thought to himself. After crying for ten minutes he got up off of the floor and opened the door. He walked down a few doors before ending up in front of the door he wanted to be at. He knocked on the door. A few moments later Morgan opened the door. 

"Oh god man, what happened?" Morgan asked seeing how red Reid's eyes were. 

"I heard Hotch talking to Gideon. Elle… Elle shot Lee." Reid said. 

"Come in." Morgan said opening the door wider. Reid sat down on his bed. 

"I tried to help her… I did." Reid said looking down at the floor. 

"Reid what do you mean you tried to help her?" Morgan asked sitting down next to his friend. 

"I tried to talk to her this evening, after her encounter with you, Gideon, and Hotch." Reid snarled. 

"Reid, you can't blame us, Elle did what she did on her own." Morgan said, he was trying to be compassionate. 

"Why couldn't you just leave her alone!" Reid yelled. 

"Reid, calm down man!" Morgan said. 

"I should have helped her better, I should have." He said, tears escaping his eyes once again. 

"Don't go there." Morgan said sternly. 

"Than who am I supposed to blame! Elle? I can't." He said. 

"Reid, there is no one else to blame." Morgan reasoned. 

"I should have seen this coming. We've been dating for almost six months…" He started to say, he stopped when he realized what he was saying. 

"What?" Morgan asked. 

"We, uh, we've been dating for six months." Reid said, his voice was barely audible. 

"Oh god." Morgan said standing up to pace. This was not good, if she killed him in cold blood she would go to jail. Reid wouldn't be able to deal with it. "Reid I'm so sorry." Morgan said. 

"I can't lose her." Reid chocked. 

"I know." Morgan said. 

---

A couple nights later Elle lye awake in bed. She had just gotten back from Hotch's office, he said that the Bureau believes that it was self-defense. It wasn't of course. She had skipped out on her eval, she knew she was in trouble. She knew she couldn't stay here, not now. Not after all that had happened. She couldn't keep this job, not after what had happened. She didn't know what to do. Just then she heard a knock at her door. She climbed out of bed and walked down the hall towards the door. 

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" She sniffed. 

"Hey Elle." He chocked. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked again. 

"I thought you might need some company." He said. 

"I don't need your company." She growled. The look on his face broke her heart. Had she really just said that? "Spencer, I'm sorry, I, I just don't feel well. I want to be alone." 

"Here?" He asked, he had a pretty good point. 

"Spencer, I don't want you to see me like this okay?" She asked. 

"That's why I'm staying." He demanded pushing past her into the house. 

"Please." She begged tearfully. She loved him, she really did. She couldn't see his face, not ever again. She had to leave, and if she saw his face one more time she would never be able to leave. 

"Elle…" Reid said. 

"Get the hell out of here!" She yelled tearfully.

"But Elle…" 

"Reid, go, now!" 

"I love you." He chocked tears streaming down his face. 

"And I you, please, just go." She chocked fighting back the tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Reid nodded and pushed past her. He opened the door and left. "I'm sorry." She whispered to the closed door. 

---

The next morning she walked out into the morning sunshine. Her phone started to ring. She looked down at the caller ID, it was Hotch. She threw her phone into the trashcan and got into her car. She pulled out of her parking spot and drove down the road. She continued to glance in her rear view mirror. The same black car had been following her for ten minutes. She laughed when she realized who it was. Hotch. If Reid couldn't stop her from leaving how did he think he would help? 

An hour later she arrived at the cemetery, she climbed out of her car. She walked the familiar path to her father's grave. 

"Dad, I need you right now." She said kneeling down next to the headstone. "You might be happy to know that you're going to be a grandfather. You will be angry to know that I have to leave the father." She said, tears sliding down her face. "I can't stay here, and I can't take him away from the BAU. The BAU is his life. Honestly I don't know what to do. But this is the right thing to do right?" She asked. "Mom needs me, I should be with mom. She can help me. Right? Daddy, why did you have to go?" She asked. "Damn it, I grew up without a father, why am I going to do it to my child?" She asked. She stood up and wiped away her tears when she heard Hotch coming up behind her. "I'm sorry dad." She said one last time. "You've been following me." She said to Hotch. 

"What's going on?" Hotch asked. "Elle I'm listening." 

"Okay." She sighed turning around to face him. "I really wanted to be a part of the team."

"You were." Hotch assured her. 

"But when I needed the team, I was all alone." Elle said. "I was alone in the one place I have the right to feel safe in and that's my home. Just like those women in Ohio who were attracted had a right to feel safe in their homes." 

"So does that justify taking the law into your hands?" Hotch asked. 

"What makes you say that I have?" She asked. 

"Because you're here, confessing your sins." Hotch reasoned. "You know I don't have any evidence and you know how quickly I'd arrest you if I did. So what are we going to do about it?" Elle sighed. 

"I have to go." She said starting to walk past him. 

"No, Elle we need to talk." Hotch insisted. 

"Hotch, I'll talk to you later okay? At the office, I need some time alone." She said, Hotch started to open his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I won't skip town, not yet." She assured him walking away to get car. 

---

"_You're doing the right thing." _Gideon assured Hotch.

"Yeah I know that. Okay." He said hanging up the phone. Elle approached the door. 

"Gideon?" She asked. 

"Yeah." He said. 

"Tell him I say goodbye." She said, she walked into the room and set her guns and badge on his desk. "This is not an admission of guilt." She said. 

"Right." Hotch said a slight hint of tears in his eyes. Tears of disappointment, of sorrow. 

"You know when I started this job. The sound of my phone ringing, a call from the Bureau. I used to get so excited the blood would race through my veins. And now, that same sound, it paralyzes me. I'm not the same person anymore. That night at Lee's, if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing." Elle said. 

"Even though you killed someone?" He asked. Elle sighed and rolled her eyes, not with disrespect, he just didn't get it. He would one day, maybe. But he didn't, not yet. 

"I guess that's it then." She said turning, she started to leave the office, but she stopped to say one last thing. "You know, when I first joined the team. I couldn't figure out why you never, ever, smile. Now I think I'm actually going to miss that." She said tearfully leaving the office. Hotch watched her leave. 

"I'm going to miss you too." Hotch said once she was gone. God, she was really gone. 

---

**I am going to kind of skip both their reactions to her leaving because I want to skip ahead to seven years later. I was going to have MUCH more in this chapter but it's late and my parents are getting mad. SORRY! Blame my parents. **

**Please review?**


	6. Meeting Her

**As everyone already knows I don't own Criminal Minds. **

**Hugs all around to Hidge and Television-Fanatic. Thanks for reviewing! **

**So this is a future chapter, I am going to start out with Elle, then go to the team. Just FYI not much has changed as far as Reid is concerned. You'll see. **

---

Once Elle left Hotch's office she had driven to her mother's house in Brooklyn, six months passed before she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had named her Isabella. Years passed, she and her daughter lived with Elle's mom alone until Elle's brother Robert Greenaway Jr. had moved in. He had moved in to take care of his baby sister, her daughter, and their mom. Two more years passed before the day that Elle and Isabella's lives both ended and began came. 

It was the day before Isabella's sixth birthday, Elle had gone out late to the store to get the cake. While she was walking back to her car a man approached her. 

"Don't scream or I'll slice your neck right open." The man said pressing the blade of a knife to her neck. Tears streamed down Elle's face. She looked into the back seat of the car, where Izzy sat, watching helplessly as the man dragged her mother into an alley. 

"Please." Elle begged. 

"Shut up." The man said ripping her shirt from her body. Elle wanted to cry out, but she couldn't. If she did the man would kill her, then who would take care of Izzy? Her brother? Her mom? She didn't think so. She heard the man unzip his zipper before pulling her jeans from her body. 

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. 

"Because I'm bored, now **shut up!**" The man said thrusting himself into her. That was the last thing she remembered. 

---

Dr. Spencer Reid sat at his desk in the BAU. He looked around at the people around him. Garcia was talking to Kevin Lynch, a man who she had met right after she had been shot a little over a year after Elle left. They had immediately started dating and before they knew it they were getting married. Garcia bounced their three-year-old daughter on her hips. Gideon had left the BAU, and had been replaced by David Rossi. Who had been Reid's hero, he was no longer his hero, he was his friend. JJ was in Hotch's office discussing their, soon to be, latest case. Emily sat at her desk doing paper work. Her two-month-old son was in the stroller next to her. It was her first day back from maternity leave and Hotch had let her bring their son to work. She and Hotch had started dating a year after Garcia and Kevin, they had also gotten married and they now had a child. Morgan sat at his desk, he didn't have anyone, because he was, well, Morgan. JJ was single too, because the BAU was her life. Reid was still helplessly single as well, but he didn't care, because he was surrounded by people who cared. Reid was snapped out of his daze when his phone on his desk started to ring. 

"Reid?" He asked answering the phone. 

"_Is this Spencer Reid?" _A woman asked from the other end of the line. 

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked. 

"_My name is Cathy Laurence, I am from the New York General Hospital. I am calling because you need to come pick up your daughter." _The voice said. 

"I-I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number, I don't have a daughter." Reid said. 

"_But it says here that you do." _The voice said. 

"What's the mother's name?" He asked, hoping to put this misunderstanding to rest. 

"_Elle Greenaway." _The voice answered, Reid almost dropped the phone. 

"Reid, man are you alright?" Morgan asked seeing how pale the younger agent had become. 

"H-How old is she?" He asked. 

"_The girl? Six." _The voice answered. 

"Why do you need me to pick her up?" He asked. 

"_Last night Ms. Greenaway was out shopping when she was attacked. Her attacker raped her before leaving her for dead. She is going to be okay, but someone needs to take your daughter. And you are the next of kin." _The nurse explained. 

"I-I'll be there in a few hours." Reid said hanging up the phone. He stood up and turned towards Hotch's office. He knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" Hotch called, Reid slowly opened the door. 

"Spence, what's wrong?" JJ asked seeing how pale her friend was. 

"I-I need a couple days off." He said to his boss.

"Good for you Reid, but, may I ask why?" Hotch said. 

"I just got a phone call… last night Elle was attacked, she's okay." Reid assured JJ when he saw the concern in her eyes. "But someone needs to pick up her daughter, and apparently, I'm next of kin." Reid said trying not to show any emotion. 

"Reid what are you saying?" Hotch asked. 

"Before Elle left the BAU, we, uh, dated. And the age is right so…" Reid said, his voice trailed off. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Hotch asked angrily. 

"Hotch, I had no idea, I swear." Reid said earnestly. 

"Okay, you can take a few days off, call me with updates." Hotch said. 

"Yes sir." Reid said leaving the office, he went to his desk and grabbed his ready bag. He was about to leave the office when Morgan stopped him. 

"What's up?" Morgan asked. 

"I'm taking a couple days off." Reid said trying to push past his friend. 

"Whoa, whoa, why? Did someone threaten you?" Morgan asked pointing at the phone. 

"No." Reid said weakly.

"Then what?" Morgan asked. 

"Go talk to Hotch, tell him I sent you, he'll tell you what's going on." Reid said pushing past his friend and leaving the BAU. 

---

A few hours later Reid stood outside of the hospital in New York, he was afraid to enter, but he did anyways. He walked over to the nurse's station. 

"What room is Elle Greenaway in?" Reid asked. 

"Third floor, room 309." One of the nurses said. "You can take that elevator." She said pointing at a near by elevator. 

"Thanks." Reid said nodding before walking over to the elevator. He didn't have to wait long for the elevator doors to open, he entered the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. Before the doors closed a man and an elderly woman ran to get into the elevator. 

"Floor three." The man said. He appeared to be in his late thirties with dark brown hair with gray through it. He was a tall man with broad shoulders. He also had kind brown eyes, but right now he seemed distressed. The woman had long brown hair that had gray streaked through it, and the same kind brown eyes that were surrounded by wrinkles. She was about five foot six and she clung to the man's hand for dear life. A few minutes later the door open and Reid and the woman and man all got off the elevator. They all turned down the same hallway. Reid stopped at room 309. He took a deep breath before opening the door. What he saw made him wish he had never opened that door. 

"Spencer?" Elle asked, her long brown hair flared out from her bruised face, she looked as though the life had been ripped from her. On a chair next to the bed sat a six-year-old girl. She had long brown hair and caring brown eyes. She was skinny like Elle but she had his fingers. 

"Grandma!" The girl cried when the door opened again behind Reid, in walked the man and woman from the elevator. 

"Izzy." The woman gasped bending down to catch the young girl who ran into her arms. 

"Elle." Reid breathed, tears rolled down his face. He walked slowly to the bedside. "Oh god." 

"Who's this?" The man asked angrily eyeing Reid. 

"Robert calm down." Elle said weakly from where she was laying. 

"I want to know who this is." Robert demanded. 

"This is Spencer Reid." Elle said. 

"Hi." Reid chocked glancing up at the man. Then he stepped closer to Elle. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, Elle could see how hurt he was. 

"I-I don't remember now." Elle said tearfully. 

"Mama, why are you crying?" Izzy asked struggling out of her grandmother's arms. 

"It's okay baby." Elle assured her daughter. 

"No it's not Elle, I want to know who this is." Robert said again, "He is making you upset, I don't want anyone around who could hurt you. Especially not now." 

"Robert I told you who he is." Elle said. 

"You told me his name." Robert said. Izzy looked between her mother and her uncle with tears streaming down her face. 

"Elle your brother's right." The elderly woman said reasoning with her daughter. 

"You want to know who he is? Really? Okay, he's Izzy's dad. There, are you happy now?" She asked angrily. 

"I have a daddy?" Izzy asked her mother. 

"Everyone has a dad." The elderly woman said to her granddaughter. Though she was watching Robert, who looked like he wanted to kill Reid. 

"You." Robert snarled. "Do you know the pain you caused my sister?" He asked stepping closer to him. Reid wished he could completely disappear. The man through a punch at Reid, who ducked, causing Robert to get madder. 

"Robert stop!" Elle cried tearfully. "It wasn't his fault." 

"But…" Robert started to say, but Elle cut him off. 

"Robert go, get out of here, I don't need this right now." She said sinking her head deeper into the pillow. She ached all over. 

"But…" Robert started to say again. 

"Robert I know you love your sister but you need to go. Just out to the waiting room." Elle's mom said. Robert reluctantly left the room. "Now young man, I want you to tell me what happened between you and my daughter." The woman demanded sitting down in the chair next to Elle's bed. 

"I honestly don't know." Reid said. "After she got shot we started dating, then we had that case. Elle changed, I lost her." Reid said tears streaming down his face. "We were all on a case in Texas, except Elle and Hotch, when I came back I went to her house. She was gone, the next day Hotch said that Elle had left. She hadn't even said goodbye." He chocked. 

"I'm so sorry." Elle said. "I was stupid, will you ever forgive me?" Elle asked tearfully. Reid wanted to, he really did. But she hadn't told him that he had a daughter, he had a right to know right? 

"Did you know that you were pregnant before you left?" He asked. 

"Yes." Elle whispered. 

"When did you find out?" He asked. 

"During the case with the bank robber turned serial killer." Elle said, Reid thought he was going to faint. 

"Y-Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, anger burned through him. 

"I'm sorry!" Elle sobbed. Izzy watched the scene from her grandmother's lap. She had that look on her face that Reid did when he was trying to salve a case. 

"You're my daddy?" Izzy asked eyeing him suspiciously. She continued to look at him the way he did when he was profiling someone. 

"Yes, he is." Elle sniffed. Reid's anger softened a little as he looked at his daughter. She was so beautiful, so adorable, she looked so much like her mother. 

"I'll leave you three alone." Elle's mom said getting up out of the chair and leaving the room. 

"Bye mom." Elle chocked. "Izzy let your dad sit there." _God, dad, I'm a dad. _

"No that's okay." Reid said smiling at the little girl. 

"It's okay." Izzy said sweetly climbing out of the chair. 

"Okay." Reid said walking around to the other side of the bed and sitting down into the chair. He leaned forward and looked at Elle. "How are you feeling?" He asked after all she had been raped and almost killed. 

"Fine." She sighed. "It's just, I didn't want to spend her birthday here." She said tearfully. 

"Today's her birthday?" Reid screeched, today was his own celebration of his own. Six years without drugs. 

"Yep." Izzy said proudly swaying near him. She stood two feet from him, looking him over. She didn't know how to feel, but from the look in her brown eyes she seemed to adore him already. 

"What are you thinking about, I can see those gears turning?" Elle asked. 

"Just, today is my own celebration." Reid said. Elle looked him up and down.

"What kind of celebration?" Elle asked. 

"Well, six years ago I was kidnapped and tortured. He injected me with drugs and I became addicted. Six years ago today was the day I got clean." Reid said. 

"Oh god." Elle said. "I am so sorry." 

"Hey it was six years ago, who cares?" He shrugged. 

"Can I sit on your lap?" Izzy asked, she had decided that this guy seemed to be all right. 

"Uh," Reid said looking nervously between Elle and Izzy. Elle nodded. "Sure?" He said. Izzy quickly climbed up onto his lap and looked up at him. "Are you profiling me?" He asked knowing that look on her face. 

"Mmhmm." Izzy said, her mother had told her about profiling and, much to Elle's dismay, Izzy was a natural. Reid laughed. 

"She's really good too." Elle said smiling at her daughter. 

"Really?" He asked looking down at her. She nodded. 

"So how is everyone?" Elle asked. 

"Well Emily, that's your replacement, just had a baby. She and Hotch have been married for a couple years. Garcia was shot five years back but she's okay, because of it though she met her husband Kevin. They have a daughter too. Morgan and JJ are both still single." Reid said. 

"What about Gideon?" Elle asked, she saw nothing but pure sorrow fill his eyes. 

"He left five years ago." He said sadly. 

"Oh god I'm so sorry Reid." Elle said. 

"Yeah, I missed you a lot too." He said. 

"I know, I'm sorry, I was so stupid." Elle said, tears sliding down her face once again. 

"It's just… why would you keep something like this from me?" He asked putting his arm around his daughter. Then he pulled back as though he had been born, he had only known her for twenty minutes, should he be putting his arm around her yet, even if he was her father? 

"I don't know." Elle sobbed just then a nurse walked into the room. 

"I am sorry but Ms. Greenaway needs her rest, you can see her again tomorrow." The nurse said apologetically. 

"Okay." Reid said helping his daughter down from his lap and standing up. 

"Can you stay with us?" Izzy asked looking up at her father. 

"I-I don't know." He stuttered, he was afraid of being in a room with Robert again. 

"Please?" Izzy asked looking up at him with big brown eyes. Reid sighed. 

"It's up to your grandma." He said. Izzy ran out of the room to find her grandmother. "Bye Elle." Reid said to the woman she had once loved, and if he was totally honest he still loved her. That is why he never dated again, because he did get offers, but he still loved Elle. 

"Bye." She said sadly. Reid walked out of the room to find Robert glaring at him. Izzy was begging her grandma to let him come home with them. 

"Hi Mrs. Greenaway, I am sorry we haven't been properly introduced." Reid said politely shaking her hand. "I'm Spencer Reid, I used to work with Elle." 

"So you work for the FBI?" Robert asked. "Do you have a gun?"

"In my bag." He said patting his messenger bag. 

"I'm Alejandra." Elle's mom said politely shaking his hand. 

"A pleasure to meet you." Reid said smiling. 

"My granddaughter wants you to stay with us for the night." Mrs. Greenaway said. 

"So I've heard." Reid said smiling down at his daughter. It was still weird to look down at this child and see so much of him and Elle in one person. 

"I don't see a problem with it." Mrs. Greenaway said. 

"Are you sure?" Reid asked raising his eyebrows. 

"You seem like a nice man, and my daughter has told me the story about how and why she left, and I know that it wasn't your fault. Besides you have missed six years of your daughter's life, you should spend every moment you can with her." Mrs. Greenaway said. Robert stared at his mother, dumbfounded. 

"O-okay." Reid said. 

"Yay!" Izzy cheered. They all turned and walked down the hallway. Izzy reached up and grabbed Reid's hand. He looked down at her, she smiled up at him. She already had him wrapped around her finger. 

---

**Well if I don't stop now this will be a never ending chapter! Tell me what you think please! (aka please review) **

**The next chapter is Reid at the Greenaway household. Which should be interesting… :)**


	7. Why'd He Hurt Her?

**No, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Hugs all around to tearbos (**oh yeah I did, oops. I just wanted Reid to explain his feelings to the reader…**) numb3rslover and Hidge (**wow that was a long review! I am glad you enjoyed my chapter and my work! You have no idea what that means to me:) 

---

An hour later Reid sat at the dining room table with the Greenaways. Izzy to his right and Elle's mom to his left. Robert sat exactly opposite of him, staring him down. Reid poked nervously at the food on his plate. 

"Daddy…" Izzy started to say but Robert cut her off.

"You've only known him for a little over an hour and you're already calling him 'Daddy'?" Robert asked disgusted. 

"But he is my daddy." Izzy said tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Robert the child has been through enough, leave her alone. He is her father and she has every right to call him that." Mrs. Greenaway scolded her son. Tears slid out of Izzy's eyes, she was so confused. 

"It's okay." Reid said reaching out and resting one of his abnormally large hands on her shoulder. 

"Get your hands off of her." Robert growled standing up. Izzy yelped out of fear. 

"Robert sit down." Mrs. Greenaway said sternly. 

"He didn't want to be in her life before, why should he be in her life now!" Robert yelled. 

"I didn't know about her okay! If I had I would have been here!" Reid yelled. Robert looked at him with pure shock on his face. He slowly sat down back into his chair. 

"Spencer why don't you go and spend some time with Izzy, I will tell Robert what Elle told me." Mrs. Greenaway said kindly. 

"Yes ma'am." Reid said standing up. "Do you want to Izzy?" He asked. Izzy nodded tearfully and climbed out of her chair. She followed her father out of the room. 

"Do you want to see my room?" She asked. 

"Sure." Reid said smiling. He followed his daughter down the hall to the first door on the right. She opened the door and walked in. Reid looked around the room. The walls were white. She had a bookshelf on the left wall that was filled with books. Her bed was on the right wall, it had a white blanket on it with butterflies all over the blanket. There were fluffs all over the bed

"Do you want to sit on my bed?" She asked patting the bed next to her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to his daughter on the bed. 

"Yeah…" She sighed. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"I saw the man hurt mommy." She whispered. 

"Oh god." Reid whispered. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that." He said. She climbed into his lap and buried her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry. 

"Why did he hurt her?" She asked looking up at him. 

"I don't know." He said, though he had some idea. She buried her face in his chest once again. A little while later her body loosened up, she had fallen asleep. At the same moment Reid realized she had fallen asleep Mrs. Greenaway walked into the room.

"She fell to sleep?" She whispered. 

"Yeah." Reid whispered gently setting her down on the bed. Mrs. Greenaway walked over to the bed and placed her granddaughter under her covers. "She's had a rough day, I don't blame her for falling to sleep on me." Reid said smiling. 

"Yeah." Mrs. Greenaway said. "I'll show you where you can sleep." She said leading him out of the room closing the door behind them. 

"Did you know she saw the attack?" Reid asked. 

"I guessed she probably did." Mrs. Greenaway said. 

"That doesn't bother you?" He asked. 

"It does." She said. "You can sleep either on the couch or in Elle's room. Your choice." She said. 

"Is Robert still mad at me?" He asked. 

"A little, he is protective of his little sister and his niece." Mrs. Greenaway said smiling a little. "Don't worry, he won't kill you. He knows that Izzy needs a father." 

"How so?" Reid asked turning to face her when they stopped outside of a door. 

"When Elle was eight and Robert was thirteen their father went to work, he never came home." Mrs. Greenaway said, tears gathering in her eyes. 

"What was his job?" Reid asked. 

"He was a member of the NYPD." Mrs. Greenaway said. 

"Oh." Reid said sadly. 

"What about your family?" She asked changing the subject. Though Reid didn't know it Robert was listening in on the conversation. 

"My mom is a paranoid schizophrenic, she was fine until I was about six. When I was ten my father left my mother and I. I was about to graduate high school in a couple years and I was left to take care of her and myself." Reid said sadly. 

"You're a genius?" Mrs. Greenaway asked. 

"Yes." He said. 

"That explains why Izzy is so smart." Mrs. Greenaway said smiling.

"Well Elle is smart as well." Reid corrected. 

"I know." Mrs. Greenaway said smiling. Reid couldn't help but laugh. "Sleep soundly my dear boy, tomorrow is going to be a very long day." She said placing her hands on his face and kissing his cheek. 

"Good night Mrs. Greenaway." He said opening the door that they stood next to. He watched to make sure she made it into her room all right before going into Elle's bedroom. He looked around the room, to his right was a bed with a mahogany headboard and white blankets. The walls were white just like Izzy's. On the left wall was a dresser and a vanity, they were both mahogany as well. There was a mirror on the wall next to him. He walked slowly over to the bed and pulled back the covers, he slowly eased himself into the bed. He rested his head on the pillow and sighed. Her smell surrounded him, he was mad at her, but he also still loved her, he had never been so confused in his life. Soon he drifted into a sweet slumber. 

---

Three hours later Reid awoke with a start, someone was in the room. He reached for his gun while turning on a light, he instantly dropped his gun when he saw who it was. Izzy stood near the bed with tears in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He asked kneeling down in front of her. He seemed to be a natural at taking care of his daughter, maybe it was a 'father's instinct' type of thing, or just because he had taken care of his mother for so many years. 

"I'm scared." She whispered. 

"Why?" He asked. At that moment lightning tore through the dark sky and thunder immediately followed. 

"The storm." She said pointing out the window. "I want Mommy." She whispered. 

"It's okay, the storm can't hurt you." Reid assured her. 

"Can I sleep in here?" She asked intertwining her fingers nervously. 

"Sure." Reid said stepping aside so she could climb into the bed. Once she was settled in the bed he climbed in after her. 

"When will mommy come home?" Izzy asked turning to look at her father. 

"A few more days I believe." Reid said. Izzy nodded, her eyelids drooped. "Get some sleep so you can see her tomorrow." He said. 

"Okay." Izzy yawned Reid smiled. Soon they were both asleep. 

---

**Well that is it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I am off to update other stories that I have neglected for this story. BYE!  
**

**Please review? **


	8. I Want My Daddy!

**Wow, it's taken me a while to update, for that I apologize.**

**Thanks to Hidge (I've missed you, btw do you post on the Criminal Minds Fanatic Message Board? Cause if you do it would be awesome if we could talk), tearbos, and Television-Fanatic for reviewing the last chapter, a looooong time ago.**

--

The next morning Reid woke up to see Izzy laying next to him, her eyes were closed and her small eyelashes fluttered lightly in her sleep. Her hair stuck up in places, Reid thought she looked adorable. _How could I have missed out on this? _He asked himself brushing some brown hair out of her face, causing her to stir and let out a small whimper.

"Daddy?" Izzy asked quietly as she began to wake up.

"Good morning." Reid whispered.

"Can I see Mommy now?" Izzy asked.

"After breakfast." Reid answered. Izzy sat up in bed and climbed out of the bed, walking out of the room towards the dinning room. Just as Reid was starting to get out of bed Mrs. Greenaway came walking into the room.

"Good morning Spencer." She said coming to sit down next to him on the bed.

"'Morning." He said running his hands through his long hair to get some of the tangles out.

"I've been watching you two all morning." Mrs. Greenaway said.

"And…?" Reid asked looking at her.

"And I think that you're going to make a great father." She said. Reid blushed.

"You think?" He asked.

"Well, Robert doesn't agree but yes, I think you are the best father for my granddaughter." Mrs. Greenaway said.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Reid said smiling at the older woman. "Thank you."

"I'm just telling the truth, no reason to thank me." She said before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Reid to get himself ready for breakfast.

--

"Mommy!" Izzy squealed running into her mother's hospital room.

"Hey." Elle said weakly smiling at her daughter.

"I was scared last night Mommy." Izzy informed her mother climbing onto the chair and then climbing onto the hospital bed to sit next to her mother.

"Why were you scared?" Elle asked looking at Reid.

"There was a storm and she missed you." Reid informed her.

"How are you feeling today my little Niña?" Mrs. Greenaway asked going to her daughter's bedside and stroking some hair out of her bruised face.

"Okay, they have me on some pain medication, so I am kind of drowsy." Elle informed her mother. Robert went to her sister's side and muttered something in Spanish, causing both Elle and Mrs. Greenaway to respond angrily in Spanish. And the way the Greenaway's were glancing over at him he assumed they were talking about him. Izzy sighed and climbed down from the bed with a sad expression on her face.

"Uncle Robert doesn't like you, he wants you to go away." Izzy told Reid.

"If he wants me to go I will." Reid said loud enough for everyone to hear, when he said that everyone stopped talking and looked at him shocked, though Robert seemed pleased. "I don't want to tear apart a happy family, I shouldn't've come in the first place." Reid said before turning and walking out of the room, he could hear little footsteps running after him.

"Daddy don't go! Please! I don't want you to go!" Izzy cried when Reid turned around to look at her. He picked her up into his arms.

"Izzy, your Uncle doesn't want me around, I can see I am making them fight, I don't want to be the cause of that." Reid said.

"But I want my Daddy!" The young girl shrieked. By this point both Mrs. Greenaway and Robert were in the hallway watching from the doorway, and Elle was listening from the inside of her room.

"What if Izzy went to stay with you for a couple days?" Mrs. Greenaway asked.

"I don't know…" Reid said eyeing Robert nervously.

"It's bad enough you let him stay at our house! Now you want to send Izzy with him! He could be a pedophile for all you know!" Robert yelled.

"Robert, Izzy is going with Spencer for the night, and that's final." Elle said from the hospital room, causing everyone to look into the room. "They need some Daddy Daughter time." Robert glared at Reid as he passed into the hospital room with Izzy in his arms.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked going to Elle's bedside.

"Yes, I'm sure, I will be out of here in three days, in three days you can bring her back here, I don't want her in the hospital inverment anyways." Elle said. Reid smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Don't thank me, if I had been a good person, and not a b…jerk… you would have known you were going to be a father. You would have been there the day she was born, the first time she spoke, the first time she walked, the first time she crawled. You have no reason to thank me." Elle said tearfully.

"Thank you." Reid repeated, "Thank you for giving me such a beautiful little girl, yes you didn't tell me, but I know now, and she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And you've taken care of her and loved her." Elle just smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "See you in three days." He said before turning and walking out of the room.

--

**That's it for this chapter! The next chapter will be Reid and Izzy, and maybe hanging out with the team some, who knows! **

**Please review!**


	9. At Daddy's

**I would like to thank Hidge for reviewing the last chapter. (I hope you do! XD)**

**Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

--

"This is where you live?" Izzy asked from next to Reid as they pulled up to his apartment building. She was in the front seat because Reid knew NOTHING about child rearing.

"In an apartment, yes." Reid answered opening his car door and getting out of the car. Then he went to the trunk of the car to get Izzy's bags.

"What's an apartment?" Izzy asked getting out of the car and following Reid to the door of the apartment building.

"You'll see." Reid said opening the door to the building and motioning for Izzy to go in first.

"Thanks." Izzy chirped walking through the door. Reid quickly caught up and took her hand and walked to the elevator. After a few moments the elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Reid pushed the button for the third floor. A few moments later there was a ding and the elevator doors opened on Reid's floor. They stepped off the elevator, nearly running into Reid's neighbor Patty.

"Oh Patty, I'm sorry." Reid apologized to the twenty-two-year-old brunette.

"Hey Spencer, it's okay, where've you been?" She asked.

"Uh, long story." Reid said, just then Patty noticed Izzy.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"This is, uh, my daughter Izzy." Reid said nervously.

"You never told me you had a daughter." Patty said.

"I don't know either, I just found out, wow, yesterday?" Reid said.

"Oh." Patty said.

"I have to go." Reid said before turning and walking to his apartment. He put his key in the doorknob and opened the door. He looked around the dark apartment; the only light was coming from the kitchen, which was across the living room. There was a couch and a coffee table when he walked in the door, there was also a TV. There were also two big bookshelves on the same wall as the door. About twenty feet to his left led to a hallway that led to his bedroom, the 'guest' bedroom and a bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw someone his house.

"Hey Baby Boy." Garcia said turning around to face him. "And who is this?" Garcia asked turning to Izzy.

"I'm Isabella Greenaway." Izzy said looking at Garcia, trying to figure the strange woman out.

'Oh my God' Garcia mouthed to Reid, who smiled.

"Izzy why don't you go to the kitchen and find something to drink." Reid said to his daughter, who did so willingly.

"Reid she's beautiful!" Garcia exclaimed running into Reid's arms and hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, isn't she?" Reid asked looking adoringly towards the kitchen.

"How's Elle?" Garcia asked pulling away from Reid.

"She's okay, a little shaken, understandably." Reid said.

"What happened exactly?" Garcia asked.

"She was raped." Reid whispered.

"Oh my God." Garcia gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked.

"We were here to feed your cat." Garcia answered. When she did Reid's cat Diana came running out of the kitchen to rub on his legs. Diana was a gray and white longhair cat that was half Persian and half house cat. Reid bent down and scooped up the cat, she instantly started purring when he started to pet her.

"Thanks." Reid said smiling at Garcia.

"I always feed her when you're on cases, it's not a big deal." Garcia said.

"Well thanks anyways." Reid said. Just then Izzy came out of the kitchen.

"Daddy, there's someone in the kitchen." Izzy said, Reid looked at Garcia then back at Izzy. Reid watched as Morgan walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. He walked over to Reid and gave him a hug.

"My Man!" Morgan cheered slapping Reid on the back.

"Thanks." Reid said blushing.

"How's Elle?" Morgan asked.

"You know my mommy?" Izzy asked causing everyone to turn to look at her.

"Yeah I used to work with her before you were born." Morgan said.

"Me too." Garcia said. Izzy nodded before walking back into the kitchen, leaving the adults to talk.

"She's shaken up, but she's okay." Reid said. "I've never seen her so upset, not since when she got shot." Reid whispered.

"Of course she's shaken up, she was attacked." Morgan said.

"And raped." Garcia added.

"I'd be upset too." Morgan said. Garcia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, but it's hard to help her. Especially with her brother hovering around, waiting for a chance to kill me." Reid said.

"Why does he want to kill you?" Morgan asked angrily.

"Because I impregnated Elle and I wasn't here for her daughter." Reid said. "It's understandable for him to be angry."

"Why should he be mad at you! She's the one who left you!" Morgan yelled.

"Daddy?" Izzy asked from the doorway, causing everyone's heads to turn. Reid walked over to his daughter and scooped her up in his arms. "Does he hate mommy?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, of course not, he and your mom hung out all the time, they even went on a vacation together. He's just mad because she left without saying goodbye." Reid said to his daughter, brushing her silky brown hair comfortingly.

"She didn't mean it." Izzy said tearfully.

"I know she didn't. Come on, it's getting late, you need some sleep." Reid said walking across the living room and down the hall at the other end. He went into the first door on the left, which was the 'guest' bedroom. Inside was a small mattress and a dresser, the walls were lined with his books, since it was the only room in the house with room for his books.

"This is where I'm staying?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the next room." Reid said pointing to his right with his head. Then he sat her down on the bed.

"Where's my stuff?" Izzy asked.

"In the living room, I'll get it." Reid said turning around and exiting the room to get her stuff. A minute later he came back with his arms full of her bags.

"Thanks." Izzy said when he sat it down next to the bed.

"No problem Sweetie." Reid said. "Get some rest, I'm going to go talk to my friends okay?"

"Okay." Izzy said getting under the covers, a few moments later she was fast asleep, Reid smiled to himself before turning and leaving the room, with the door open just in case.

--

**That's it for this chapter! Did ya like it? **


End file.
